Interactism
by WitChan
Summary: With Ethan and Janine meeting each other for first time, everything changes upon the two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters.

Part 1

In Fuschia City, it was a highly-ranked trainer named Ethan that was wandering around the city and other than wandering, he was on a quest that was somewhat difficult for him to achieve and it was all about collecting badges. Four minutes later, he eventually sees a Gym that looks same the time as much as other Gyms he identified and the black-headed boy enters inside of it, just to see if it looks different from other Gym, and the trainer suddenly reaches into a Gym Leader after walking through a difficult path of invisible walls.

" Looks like you've finally reached onto me. " said the Gym Leader with a smile on her face and her name was Janine. " Did my invisible walls frustrate you enough? "

" Yes. " said Ethan. " Are you the Gym Leader of Fushcia City? "

" Of course I am and my name is Janine. " said Janine.

" Well... nice to meet you... Janine... " said Ethan. " My name is also Ethan, though... "

" Ethan... " said Janine. " Pretty cool name. "

" Ermmm... thanks... " said Ethan. " So, are we going to battle? "

" Yes, and you should be wary of my deadly techniques since I'm pretty good at it and my pokemon would put an end of your pokemon. " said Janine as she is getting ready to battle.

Once the battle begins between Ethan and Janine while they were moving back towards each other, Ethan releases Tauros out of his pokeball while seeing Janine releasing Arbok out of her pokemon, and two pokemon growled at each other with furious rage, assuming that they're trying to Intimidate each other by lowering the physical power between the two, and it wasn't pretty good for Janine and Ethan to see. Now, the black-headed boy demands the Normal-type pokemon to use Earthquake on the cobra pokemon and the Ground-type move flies the Poison-type pokemon away, but it didn't faint, which made Ethan a bit shocked and Janine tells Arbok to use Gunk Shot on Tauros, and after hitting it on the bull pokemon, Tauros was suffering the poison status from Gunk Shot, and the effects from it slowly succumbed Tauros's health. Next, Ethan tells Tauros to use Earthquake again, which made Arbok faint this time and Janine looked suprised.

" Nice... " said Janine as she is pulling out her next pokemon that is Nidoqueen.

Now, Ethan yells out Earthquake again just to hit Nidoqueen and it didn't to much damage to the female pokemon, then Janine yells out Poison Jab from Nidoqueen and the purple-headed girl layed a smile on her face after seeing Tauros fainted to death by the rapid move, plus making Ethan a bit more shocked.

" Hmmm... " said Ethan as he wasn't too pleased seeing his own pokemon faint and brings out his next pokemon in battle that is Typlosion.

The black-headed boy yells out Earthquake from Typlosion and it hits her slightly bad, but it didn't make her faint and Janine quickly yells out Earthquake from Nidoqueen, which made Typlosion faint after getting hit by it really bad and Janine is starting to chuckle with her own pleasure.

" Is my Nidoqueen too tough for your pokemon, Ethan? " said Janine while she is still chuckling and seeing Ethan bringing out Azumarill into battle.

With bit of anger and frustration, Ethan yells out Aqua Jet from Azumarill and Nidoqueen finally collapsed on the ground while she was fainted by the Water-type move and Janine lays a one-part smile on her face while sending out Weezing into battle. Next, Janine tells her pokemon to use Thunder on Azumarill and pure lighting strucks on the Water-type pokemon pretty bad with a big explosion, making it faint in the process and making Ethan gasp rentlessly.

" Wow... " Ethan wasn't too extremely pleased when he saw his own pokemon getting fainted by a dangerous Thunder and five seconds later, he releases out Furret as his next pokemon.

The black-headed boy suddenly yells out Return from Furret and the move didn't do much damage against Weezing, then Janine yells out Explosion from the Poison-type pokemon and despite fainting Furret in one blow, Weezing also sacrifices its own life, and the purple-headed girl sends out Muk into battle while seeing Ethan bringing out Dugtrio into battle. Next, Janine yells out Shadow Sneak from Muk and the Ghost-type move nearly made Dugtrio faint, then Ethan quickly yells out Earthquake in furious rage, making Muk faint all of sudden when the Ground-type move flies away the Poison-type pokemon from the northern invisible wall.

" Very nice. " said Janine with a normal expression on her face and sending out Crobat as her final pokemon.

Next, the Poison-type Gym Leader yells out Brave Bird from Crobat and the Ground-type pokemon got struck really hard by the Flying-type pokemon, making it faint with no energy left in battle and Ethan releases out Machamp as his last pokemon. Then, Janine delivers a normal smile on her face and telling Crobat to use Brave Bird again, causing Machamp to faint and the black-headed boy wasn't extremely pleased that he just got beaten by a Gym Leader.

" Argghh... I lost... " said Ethan.

" Don't feel bad about it because we could always have a rematch anytime. " said Janine.

" Ok, then. " said Ethan. " Me and you will have a rematch and I'm going to beat you this time. Just let me go to the PC box in Fushcia's pokemon, so I could have different pokemon in my party. "

The highly-ranked trainer quickly left the Gym as fast as possible while the Poison-type Gym Leader was all alone inside her Gym and her expression suddenly feels a bit odd and strange that she was possibly having fun battling with Ethan and she wanted to interact with him again for an unknown, legitimate reason.

End of Chapter 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Once Ethan rushes right back to the Gym after four minutes and crossing through the invisible walls, Janine lays a smile on her face and said, " It's about time you made it back here. Now let's battle. "

" Oh, I'm ready for this battle between us again. " said Ethan.

Now, Ethan brings out Alakazam into battle while Janine releases Arbok out of her pokeball, and the cobra pokemon uses the same technique to Intimidate his opponent from the start of the battle. Next, Ethan yells out Psychic from Alakazam and the above-average move made Arbok fainted with a giant explosion, then Janine quickly enters Crobat into battle and tells the Flying-type pokemon to use X-Scissor on Alakazam, making it faint pretty bad, and Ethan releases out Jolteon into battle. The black-headed boy yells out Thunderbolt from Jolteon and Crobat was struck with lighting while collapsing down on the ground, causing it to faint and Janine suddenly licks her lips for some strange reason.

" Awesome. " said Janine as she is releasing Nidoqueen out of her pokeball.

After seeing Nidoqueen getting released out of the pokeball, Jolteon used Shadow Ball from Ethan's order the Ghost-type move cushioned Nidoqueen, which means it didn't do much damage to the Poison-type pokemon and Nidoqueen uses Earthquake in retaliation from Janine's orders, making the Electric-type pokemon faint. Next, Ethan brings Jynx into battle and with slight anger, the black-headed boy yells out Ice Beam from Jynx, and the pure female pokemon fainted to death after getting attacked brutally by an Ice-type move.

" Hehehe. " Ethan suddenly chuckles with slighlt excitement and seeing Janine entering Muk into battle.

Now, Janine screams out Shadow Sneak from Muk and the Ghost-type move made the human shape pokemon fainted to death, which made Ethan a bit suprised and the trainers sends out Sandslash into battle, then he yells out Earthquake from the Ground-type pokemon, causing Muk to faint extremely bad and Janine releases Weezing out of her pokeball with a bit of anger, assuming that it was her last pokemon to control.

" Bring it on, Ethan. " said Janine.

After Janine's comment, Ethan yells out Stone Edge from Sandslash and it didn't hit Weezing, which made the black-headed boy a bit shocked and Janine tells Weezing to use Fire Blast, causing Sandslash to faint with a fiery explosion and the Ground-type pokemon was on fire. Next, Ethan enters Donphan into battle and Janine tells her pokemon to use Fire Blast again, which made Donphan faint with the same fate as Sandslash for some unknown reason, and Ethan wasn't too pleased by seeing his pokemon getting fainted by the same move.

" This is getting pretty intense. " said Ethan as he enter Heracross into battle.

Next, Ethan screams out Stone Edge from Heracross and the Rock-type move smutters Weezing a bit, then Janine yells out Fire Blast from Weezing, causing the Fire-type move to hit Heracross, and the Bug-type pokemon didn't faint, which made Ethan a bit excited, and he yells out Stone Edge again just to hit Weezing, but the Poison-type pokemon didn't faint yet, and Janine screams out Fire Blast again, plus making Heracross faint in the process, and Ethan quickly enters his last pokemon in battle that is Slowking. Now, Janine tells Weezing to use Thunder this time and the Electric-type move exploded on Slowking, and despite the explosion, the Psychic-type pokemon was still alive, and the black-headed boy screams out Psychic really loud, making Weezing faint in the process and Janine suddenly turns her back briefly while smiling.

" Looks like I lost to you this time. " said Janine as she is pulling something out of her pocket and it was her Gym Badge all along. " Here ya go. "

" Your Gym Badge looks awesome. " said Ethan as he is glancing the Gym Badge like it's extremely expensive.

" Why, thank you, Ethan. " said Janine as she is coming closer to Ethan and laying a bright smile on her face. " And since we're done battling each other, how about me and you chat for awhile? "

" Ummm... ok, then... " said Ethan as he wasn't feeling too comfortable seeing Janine making a bright smile on her face. " So, what are we going to chat about anyway? "

" My dad. " said Janine.

" What about him? " said Ethan.

" Well, he is currently an Elite Four member in Jotho's Pokemon League and he only uses Poison-type pokemon as much as I'm using them right now. " said Janine.

" An Elite Four member in Jotho with Poison-type pokemon? " said Ethan. " I think I've already battled him as far as I remembered and it was pretty tough. "

" Did you win? " said Janine.

" Of course I did, and if I didn't beat him and the rest of the Elite Four members in Jotho's Pokemon League in the first place, then I wouldn't be here in Kanto right now. " said Ethan.

" Oh yeah, I forgot about the entire self-explantory thing about going to Kanto in order to collect more badges once you beat the Elite Four members, so thanks for bringing up the part where you're saying that you wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't beat my dad and the other Elite Four members. " said Janine. " So, was my dad the most hardest Elite Four member you ever encountered? "

" Not really. " said Ethan. " I think Karen was the hardest Elite Four member to face and Bruno wasn't really that hard to beat since he's the least Elite Four member to make you frustrate less in battle, in my opinion. "

" What about Will and Lance? " said Janine.

" I think they were on the exact same level of toughness, but they weren't as hard as Karen. " said Ethan.

" I see. " said Janine. " And have you ever thought about having a rematch in the Pokemon League? "

" Yes, but there's only one problem that I don't want to go back to the Pokemon League. " said Ethan.

" What is it, Ethan? " said Janine with a curious look.

" After I'd defeated Lance, an annoying radio tower employee from Goldenrod City shows up at the Pokemon League and made my ears nearly bleeded to death after hearing her annoying voice and she wanted me to interview her just because I defeated Lance. " said Ethan. " And her annoying talk show makes me want to jump off a cliff after hearing it with a small extent and I don't know why Professor Oak would work with that annoying nerd in the first place because I really feel sorry for anyone that works with her, and she should just go far away from Jotho for all I care. "

" Ahhh... you're talking about Mary, right? " said Janine as she is seeing Ethan nodding his head. " Yeah, Mary could be an annoying nuisance sometimes after I'd met her in the Pokemon League once while she was standing right near the entrance and while I was walking in Goldenrod City one time, I'd saw Mary and Karen talking together right near the radio tower and both women went inside of it, and once I went back to the Pokemon League a few days later, both Mary and Karen were hugging each other for some odd reason and it looks like the two of them were friends of something. "

" Ehhh... I'd doubt if those two were an item or whatever, and I find it strange that Karen could be annoying too, right after I defeated her and she told me something like this, "Strong pokemon. Weak Pokemon. That is the most selfishness part of trainers. Pokemon should be loved by their trainers regardless and I'm glad you're treating your pokemon with love, passion, and respect.", or whatever she was saying. " said Ethan.

" Hmmm... her quote of what you were saying sounds pretty annoying and Mary and Karen sounds like a pretty cute couple, due to annoyism. " said Janine.

" Agreed. " said Ethan. " And maybe I should have a rematch with the Elite Four members as long as I don't encounter Mary again and hearing Karen's annoying speech.

" Well, good luck by having a rematch with the Elite Four members because I keep hearing rumors that the trainers are going to grow much more stronger as usual in the near future. " said Janine.

" Legitimate rumor or not, I'm still going to beat the five of them, whether they're getting tougher or not. " said Ethan as he starting to leave out of the Gym and Janine suddenly stops him.

" Where are you going, Ethan? " said Janine. " I thought that me and you were going to chat with each other much more longer. "

" Look, Janine. I'd love to chat with you as long as possible, but maybe it's best for me to continue my adventure until it's completely done, and then maybe I'd see you again right before having a rematch with the Elite Four members. " said Ethan.

" Ok, then. " said Janine. " I'll see you later.

After Ethan left out of the Gym, Janine was suddenly making a weird expression on her face after seeing Ethan leaving and she was twitched her body it bit, meaning that the Poison-type Gym Leader wanted to chat with Ethan as long as possible and she didn't even get the perfect chance to do it.

End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After two days of accomplishing his goal of being an extreme highly-ranked trainer, Ethan decides to go back to Fushcia City just to chat with Janine and once he got there, he didn't see the Poison-type Gym Leader anywhere and he was wondering why Janine isn't inside her Gym. Now, the black-headed boy exits out of the Gym and he was heading towards Celedon City just to hang out at the department store. After making it to the department store in Celedon City after a measely seven minutes and heading towards the second floor, he was suddenly hearing that two people were arguing and the extreme highly-ranked trainer went to investigate, and as soon as he did, he looked totally shocked that Janine was arguing with another person and it was Falkner.

" So, do you really think that your dad is better than my dad? " screamed Janine.

" Yes, and I don't think your dad hadn't reached onto my dad's level, so back off, slut! " screamed Falkner.

" Blah, blah, blah! " said Janine as she is turning away from Falkner with pure anger and she is seeing Ethan staring motionlessly at her, which caught Falkner's attention.

" Ethan. " said Falkner. " I haven't seen you for so long, so how's it been? "

" Neutral, at least. " said Ethan. " So, you and Janine are arguing towards each other, I see. "

" Yeah... me and Janine were arguing towards each other just to see who's dad is better. " said Falkner. " And the only way to solve this problem is to let Ethan decide which dad is better? So, Ethan, who's dad is better? My dad or that whore's dad? "

" Ummm... " said Ethan as he is trying to come up with an answer until ten seconds later. " I think that Falkner's dad is better than Koga, in my opinion. "

" Hahaha! Ethan says that my dad is better than your dad, so take that, you slut! " said Falkner as he is laughing at Janine all of a sudden.

" Oh, for the love of christ... " Janine suddenly facepalms right after her comment and walks right near Ethan while Falkner continuesly laughs at her to death. " It's so nice to see you again, Ethan. "

" It's so nice to see you too, Janine. " said Ethan. " So, do you want to see me have a rematch with the Elite Four members? "

" Yes, but I want you to do a single task that would make my day. " said Janine.

" What is it then, Janine? " said Ethan.

" I want you to own Falkner in a pokemon battle and I want to see his random last pokemon getting owned by any of your pokemon. " said Janine with an evil smile on her face.

" If it makes you happy by seeing Falkner getting owned in a pokemon battle, then I'll do it for you. " said Ethan.

" Thanks. " said Janine.

" It's my pleasure, Janine. " said Ethan as he is now talking to Falkner. " So, where are we going to battle, Falkner? "

" Saffron's Fighting Dojo. " said Falkner.

" Ok. " said Ethan. " Just let me go to my PC box in Celedon's Pokemon Center first, and then we'll battle. "

The black-headed boy quickly left out of Celedon's Department Store and he was heading towards the Pokemon Center just to choose a single pokemon or two in order to battle Falkner. Then, Ethan lays a smile on his face by seeing the only pokemon that could possibly beat Falkner and he quickly chooses that pokemon to make Janine her perfect day. Three minutes later, Ethan made it to Saffron's Fighting Dojo and he looked suprised that Falkner and Janine were inside the building the entire time.

" So, are we ready to do this, Ethan? " said Falkner.

" Oh, I'm ready, alright. " said Ethan with an evil smile on his face, which made Falkner a bit curious.

" I hope you own Falkner pretty bad, Ethan. " said Janine.

Once the battle begins while Ethan releases Jolteon out of his pokeball while seeing Falkner releasing Pidgeot out of his pokeball, Ethan yells out Thunderbolt by Jolteon and the Flying-type pokemon fainted to death while collapsing on the ground, then Falkner sends out his new pokemon that is Noctowl. Next, Ethan screams out Thunderbolt again from Jolteon, making the owl pokemon faint while a deadly explosion and Falkner quickly releases Dodrio as his next pokemon, then Jolteon uses Thunderbolt again from Ethan's orders, causing the bird pokemon to faint, plus making Falkner a bit frustrated and the Flying-type Gym Leader sends out Staraptor into battle. Now, Jolteon fires off Thunderbolt again, making Staraptor go airbourne in a brutal way and the blue-headed boy was getting more frustrating than ever, causing him to unleash out Honchkrow as his last pokemon and Falkner screams out Sucker Punch from Honchkrow with pure anger. After getting hit by Sucker Punch brutally, the Electric-type pokemon suddenly glows in red, causing it to live due to wearing an item that makes you automatically endure a single, powerful hit, and the black-headed boy screams out Thunderbolt one more time from Jolteon, causing Honchkrow to faint in the process and Falkner was extremely shocked.

" This can't be... " said Falkner as he is suddenly dropping down to his kness and starts tilting his head down.

" Hahahaha, you got owned pretty bad! " the Poison-type Gym Leader is starting to taunt a crying Falkner to death, which made her day pretty good. "

" Janine... " Ethan is starting to sigh in pain, realizing of what he had done wrong by listening to Janine in the first place, and he felt bad that he hurted Falkner much more worse, then he walked right towards the Flying-type Gym Leader, lifting him off the ground with pure strength, and staring at his face. " I'm so sorry for humilating you like that with only one pokemon in my party, Falkner. "

" It's ok, Ethan. " said Falkner as he stops crying all of a sudden. " I just need a bit of my space right now. "

" Ok, Falkner. " said Ethan as he was offering a hand shake to Falkner and both trainers were doing it, then Falkner leaves out of the Fighting Dojo.

" You should've never gave him a hand shake like that, Ethan. " said Janine with pure anger. " The way that he was calling me a slut and a whore was extremely disrespectful to me and I was hoping that he would pay. Let's just head over to Jotho's Pokemon League so I could see you have your rematch against the Elite Four members. "

Both Janine and Ethan are now leaving the Fighting Dojo and they were heading west just to make it towards the Pokemon League. While walking, Janine suddenly grabs Ethan's waist with her entire arm and the black-headed boy gave the Poison-type Gym Leader a curious look, wondering why she would do that to him and he looked even more curious when Janine was blushing slightly while also laying a giant smile on her face.

End of Chapter 3. 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

After the trainers finally made it to Jotho's Pokemon League, Janine moves her helding arm away from Ethan's waist and said, " Looks like we'd finally made it. "

" It's about time. " said Ethan with relief. " And right before we enter inside of it, may I ask you this one single question? "

" What is it then, Ethan? " said Janine with a smile on her face.

" Why did you use your arm to hold my waist while we were walking? " said Ethan.

" Because I think you're cute. " said Janine with a blush.

" That's it? " said Ethan. " Well, I'm a good looking guy myself, but you should've said that to me in the first place instead of holding my waist with your arm. "

" Holding your waist was pretty sexy, anyway. " said Janine. " And by the way, I've been hiding my comment by saying that you look so cute ever since the first time we'd met and you even look much more cutier when you're steamed up in anger while battling. Oh, I can't just stop staring at your sexy face, Ethan. "

" Sounds like you're a bit obsessed over me and you should be extremely careful of getting obsessed over something because it could be pretty dangerous, depending on what type of situation you're facing or whatever. " said Ethan.

" But getting obsessed over you isn't pretty dangerous, though. " said Janine as she is starting to rub her finger onto Ethan's face.

" Yeah, I'm a pretty nice guy, alright. " said Ethan. " And you look sorta cute, by the way. "

" Awww... you think I'm cute. " Janine blushed extremely deep in red after hearing Ethan's comment.

" Of course you are. " said Ethan with a smile on his face. " And you're arguably the most prettiest female I've ever met. "

" Oh, Ethan... " said Janine with an even deeper blush on her face and starts kissing Ethan on the lips.

While feeling the kiss, Ethan is starting to hold Janine's entire body and the purple-headed girl was doing the same thing, then both trainers are kissing each other with a bit of passion and Ethan also blushed deeply in red as much as Janine did. After the long kiss, both trainers went inside the building and Ethan was heading towards the PC box just to add more pokemon in his party, then he purchased Full Restores and Revives with his prize money, and both Ethan and Janine were heading towards the other side of the Pokemon League just to confront Will.

" I'm here to have a rematch, Will. " said Ethan.

" A rematch, eh? " said Will. " If you really want a rematch, then fine, but you're not going to beat any of my pokemon easily since I've been training a bit more for the past few days. "

After Will's comment, both of the trainers moved back towards each other and Ethan releases Houndoom out of his pokeball while seeing Will releasing Bronzong out of his pokeball. Now, Ethan screams out Overheat from Houndoom and the Fire-type move made Bronzong collided to the wall, but it didn't faint due to its ability, Heatproof, and Will suddenly screams out Trick Room from Bronzing, which made slower pokemon go first in battle for five turns. Next, Will tells Bronzong to use Earthquake on Houndoom, which made the Fire-type pokemon faint brutally and Ethan sends out Honchkrow into the battlefield. Then, Ethan yells out Sucker Punch from Honchkrow, making Bronzong faint in the process and Will releases Slowbro out of his pokeball.

Now, Ethan tells Honchkrow to use Sucker Punch again and the Dark-type move didn't make Slowbro faint, then Slowbro retaliates with Ice Beam, which made the Dark-type pokemon fainted pretty bad with an explosive Ice-type attack, and the black-headed boy releases Lucario out of his pokeball while yelling out Extremespeed, which made Slowbro getting damaged by it and it didn't even faint yet. Then, Will tells Slowbro to use Flamethrower on Lucario, and the Steel-type pokemon nearly fainted with such little life right before Ethan screams out Extremespeed again, plus making the hermit crab pokemon faint this time and the Trick Room set was finally over.

" This is getting slightly hard. " said Ethan as he is seeing Will releasing Xatu out of his pokeball.

Next, Ethan screams out Extremespeed again from Lucario and it dealt decent damage from Xatu, but the Flying-type pokemon didn't faint and it retaliated pretty bad by using Psychic from Will's orders, which made Lucario faint and Ethan enters Espeon into battle. Espeon then uses Shadow Ball from Ethan's orders, making Xatu faint this time.

" Pretty impressive, Ethan. " said Will as he enters Gardevior into battle.

Now, Ethan screams out Shadow Ball from Espeon again and damaged Gardevior pretty well, but it didn't faint, and Will's pokemon suddenly retaliates with the same move after hearing its trainer say it, then Espeon uses Shadow Ball after surviving the opposing hit and Gardevior didn't have any energy left to battle while Will is sending out his next pokemon that is Grumpig, then Espeon uses Shadow Ball all over again from Ethan's words, plus seeing that the pig pokemon didn't faint and Espeon suddenly explodes after Grumpig retaliates Shadow Ball from Will's words, causing it to faint.

Next, Ethan brings out Metagross into battle and Grumpig uses Focus Blast from Will's order, but the Steel-type pokemon didn't faint badly by the Fighting-type pokemon and Ethan screams out Meteor Mash from Metagross, causing Grumpig to faint and Will brings out his last pokemon that is Jynx. Now, Jynx used Focus Blast after hearing Will screaming it out and Metagross was out of energy while Ethan enters his last pokemon in battle that is Weavile, then Ethan screams out Night Slash from the Dark-type pokemon, making Jynx faint in the process and the purple-headed man looks suprised.

" Wow, that was a pretty stiff battle. " said Janine.

" Indeed, it was. " said Will. " And Ethan, you did pretty good while foughting me extremely hard in a rough battle. "

" Yeah, I did pretty good, alright. " said Ethan. " I wonder how the next trainer is going to be."

After the comment from Ethan, he and Janine walked out of the Psychic-type room while the black-headed boy revives most of his fainted pokemon while adding Full Restores to regain their health and they were heading towards the Poison-type room where they could see Koga standing in the middle of the room. Janine runs near Koga with pure agility and said, " Ethan wanted a rematch with you guys and he'd already defeated Will, so it's your turn to battle him. "

" If Ethan wants a rematch, then that sounds pretty good, but he should be wary of my extreme deadly techniques I'm about to use on his pokemon. " said Koga.

" Extreme deadly techniques? " said Ethan. " You hadn't say any of that right before we battled each other for the past few days.

" I know, but this time, I'm going to pulverize you and you're going to wish that you that should've never come back here. " said Koga.

" You'd better watch out, Ethan, because my dad sounds pretty serious and tougher than you could possibly ever imagine. " said Janine.

Once Janine's comment was over, both Ethan and Koga move back towards each other and the black-headed boy releases Espeon out of his pokeball while seeing the Poison-type Elite Four member releases Espeon out of his pokeball, then Ethan screams out Psychic from Espeon while the above-average exploded on Weezing, making the Poison-type pokemon faint and Koga enters Crobat into battle. Next, Koga yells out X-Scissor from Crobat and the Psychic-type pokemon fainted with a deadly slice by the Bug-type move.

" Hmmm... " said Ethan as he is entering Metagross into battle.

After seeing Metagross entering into the battlefield, Koga screams out X-Scissor from Crobat again and it didn't do much damage to the Steel-type pokemon, then Ethan tells his pokemon to retaliate with Zen Headbutt and it made the Flying-type pokemon fainted with a deadly collision. Next, Koga brings in Swalot into battle and Ethan quickly yells out Zen Headbutt from Metagross, making Swalot flinch to death, making it unable to attack, and Ethan yells out Zen Headbutt again, but this time, the Psychic-type move didn't hit Swalot and Koga tells his pokemon to use Fire Blast on Metagross, making it faint in the process with a deadly, fiery explosion.

" Nice. " said Koga as he is seeing Ethan releasing Houndoom into battle.

Next, Ethan screams out Dark Pulse from Houndoom, making Swalot faint this time and Koga enters Muk into battle, then Koga screams out Focus Punch from Muk, making it tighten its focus on the next attack, and Houndoom uses Fire Blast from Ethan's orders, but it missed while Muk was focusing on using the Fighting-type move, then the Poison-type pokemon smacks Houndoom with a deadly Focus Punch, making the Dark-type pokemon faint and the black-headed boy sends out Honchkrow in battle. Then, Ethan screams out Brave Bird from Honchkrow and it made Muk fainted with a deadly explosion, which made Koga a bit angry while he is releasing Toxicroak out of his pokeball and the dark purple-headed man yells out Stone Edge from the Fighting-type pokemon, making Honchkrow fainted in just one blow.

" Arrgghh... " Ethan wasn't slightly pleased of seeing his pokemon fainted to death and he suddenly releases Lucario out of his pokeball.

Now, Lucario attacks Toxicroak with Extremespeed from Ethan's words, which didn't do anything special to the frog pokemon and Toxicroak retaliates with Cross Crop from Koga's orders, making Lucario fainted after getting chopped to death and Ethan sends out his last pokemon that is Weavile. Next, Ethan shouts out Aerial Ace from Weavile in terror, making Toxicroak fainted with a deadly scratch and he is seeing Koga releasing Venomoth as his last pokemon, then Ethan shouts out Aerial Ace again, and seeing Venomoth fainted with an explosion, which made Koga a bit shocked.

" Wow... that battle was pretty intense... " said Koga while he was still a bit shocked.

" Yeah, it was prety intense, alright. " said Ethan as he is reviving pokemon, plus restoring their health.

" At least the battle was better than the one between Ethan and Will. " said Janine. " And dad, maybe me and you could swap places while you can still become a Gym Leader again just like three years ago and I could become an Elite Four member. So, how about it? "

" I don't think that sounds like a great idea Janine because I don't think you're ready to become an Elite Four member. " said Koga.

" But I just defeated Ethan a few days ago right before we had our rematch, which proves that I could become a decent Elite Four member, and right after me and Ethan had our rematch, I owned at least five trainers in the same day while battling with them and that sounds good, right? " said Janine.

" Well... yeah, it sounds good, but I can really tell that you're not lying since you wouldn't lie to your own father. " said Koga.

" Of course I'm not lying, dad. " said Janine. " So, would you please let me become an Elite Four member while you're becoming a Gym Leader again? "

" Hmmm... " said Koga as he is trying to come up with a response until ten seconds later. " I'll think about it until next week. "

" Ok, then. " said Janine. " See ya later, dad. "

After saying good-bye to her own dad, Janine and Ethan walked onto the next room just to confront Bruno, then Ethan rushes right to him and said, " Looks like you're bored. Want to have a rematch with me? "

" Yes, and prepare to face the wrath of my Fighting-type pokemon. " said Bruno.

As soon as the battle starts while Ethan releases Espeon out of his pokeball while seeing Bruno releasing Hitmontop out of his pokeball, the Fighting-type Elite Four member screams out Sucker Punch from Hitmontop, plus making Espeon fainted in one blow, and Ethan quickly enters Metagross into battle. Then, the black-headed boy screams out Zen Headbutt from Metagross, hitting the Fighting-type pokemon so hard that it fainted with a deadly collision towards the wall, and Bruno enters Hitmonlee into battle. Next, Bruno tells Hitmonlee to use Earthquake while hitting Metagross with greater force, but the Ground-type move didn't faint it and Metagross retaliates with Meteor Mash, making Hitmonlee fainted with a deadly blow and the Fighting-type Elite Four member releases Hitmonchan.

" Another part-evolution pokemon of Tyrogue, eh? " Ethan suddenly chuckles softly while standing right near a partially sweaty Metagross.

Then, Bruno screams out Earthquake from Hitmonchan, finally making Metagross faint while seeing Ethan making a slightly normal expression on his face and the black-headed boy sends out Weavile onto battle. Next, Weavile uses Aerial Ace with Ethan orders, plus making the Fighting-type pokemon faint all of sudden while seeing the brown-headed man entering Lucario in battle, and Bruno yells out Bullet Punch from Lucario, which made Weavile faint easily and Ethan wasn't pleased.

" It looks like you're not pleased, Ethan. " said Bruno as he is seeing Ethan entering the opposing Lucario into battle.

" Of course he's not pleased, Bruno. " Janine walks deeply right near Ethan all of a sudden and then holds him with her arm. " Give him your best shot, Ethan.

After the extra luck from Janine, Ethan screams out Close Combat from his own Lucario and seeing Bruno's Lucario fainted brutally, then the brown-headed man enter Machamp in battle and Ethan tells his pokemon to use Close Combat on Machamp, which didn't do anything special, then four armed Fighting-type pokemon retaliates with Dymanic Punch from Bruno's words, causing Lucario to explode and then fainted while Ethan sends out Honchkrow into battle right after three seconds of seeing his pokemon fainted with a deadly move.

Next, Ethan screams out Brave Bird from Honchkrow, causing Machamp to faint and Bruno released his last pokemon in battle that is Hariyama, then the extreme highly-ranked trainer yells out Brave Bird again, and despite getting hit by it, Hariyama survived it and suddenly retaliated with Close Combat from Bruno's yelling, making Honchkrow fainted and the black-headed enters Houndoom into battle. Then, Ethan screams out Fire Blast from Houndoom, causing Hariyama to explode with fire and then fainted right after the brutal attack.

" Looks like you nearly faced the wrath of my pokemon, but I'd have to say that our battle was better than the last one, and it was one of the best battles I've ever had. " said Bruno. " And you two should be very careful once you entered inside the next room. Good luck. "

Both Ethan and Janine are now rushing to the next room while the black-headed boy revived most of pokemon and regaining their health at the same time and once they got there, they were seeing Karen and DJ Mary chatting with each other. Ethan suddenly facepalmed his face with pure disappointment and said, " You've got to be kidding me. "

" Just battle Karen for the sake of christ, and then we could head towards the final room. " said Janine.

" I can't battle her like this since Mary is in the same room with her and I think I should quit doing this entire rematch stuff. " said Ethan as he is now walking away and Karen suddenly stops him after seeing the black-headed boy.

" Wait a minute, Ethan. " said Karen. " You can't just walk off like that just because one person is in the same room with you. Let's just battle so we could get this over with, shall we? "

" Ehh... ok then... " said Ethan as he is walking right towards the battle field along with Karen.

" I hope this battle turns out good, Karen. " said DJ Mary as she is holding Karen's shoulder.

" Urrgghh... " Ethan was totally diguisted after hearing DJ Mary's words and gave her a mean expression all of a sudden.

Now, Ethan releases Metagross out of his pokeball while seeing Karen entering Weavile into battle and the blue-headed woman screams out Night Slash from Weavile, which didn't harm Metagross a bit, then Metagross retaliated with Meteor Mash right after hearing Ethan say it and the Ice-type pokemon fainted pretty bad. Next, Karen enters Houndoom into battle and the Dark-type Elite Four members screams out Flamethrower from Houndoom, which made Metagross exploded extremely bad, then Ethan sends out Lucario into battle and telling it to use Extremespeed on Houndoom, however, it didn't faint the hound pokemon and Houndoom suddenly retaliates with Flamethrower again, making Lucario getting crisped to death, and then faint while flames were still cooking his body to death.

" You're doing pretty good, baby. " said DJ Mary with a smile on her face.

" Why thanks for saying that, Mary. " said Karen as she is also smiling.

" It's my pleasure. " said DJ Mary while she is still smiling.

" Errmm... "baby"? " said Ethan with confusion and wondering why DJ Mary would call Karen "baby".

Then, the black-headed boy enters Weavile into battle and telling it to attack Houndoom with Break Break, which made the hound pokemon faint and the blue-headed woman sends out Spiritomb into battle, which made Ethan looked curious by the Ghost-type pokemon's appearance, then the extreme highly-ranked trainer screams out Ice Punch from Weavile, which didn't hurt Spiritomb that much and the Ghost-type pokemon used Hidden Power from Karen's orders, causing Weavile to faint while feeling the tense of a red explosive color and Ethan didn't look too happy while he is releasing Honchkrow out of his pokeball three seconds later.

Next, the scarecrow pokemon attacks Spiritomb from Ethan's words, but the Ghost-type pokemon did faint yet and Karen yells out Curse from Spiritomb, causing it to faint itself, plus putting a Curse on Honchkrow, making it shiver to death with medium damage, then Karen enters her own Honchkrow in battle and telling it to use Sucker Punch, and despite not being effective, Ethan's Honchkrow fainted slowly and the black-headed boy releases his own Houndoom in battle.

" You can do it, Ethan. " said Janine.

After another extra luck from Janine, Ethan suddenly screams out Fire Blast from Houndoom, which made Honchkrow faint pretty bad while Karen enters Absol into the battlefield, and Ethan screams out Fire Blast again, making Absol faint in the process and releases out Umbreon as her last pokemon in battle. Next, Ethan yells out Fire Blast from Houndoom again, but it missed this time and Karen tells Umbreon to use Curse in order to become stronger and enduring more physical hits, but the move lets it become less slower, then Houndoom spits out Fire Blast again and it missed for the second time, causing Ethan to become more frustrated and Umbreon suddenly retaliates Return from Karen's orders, making Houndoom fainted pretty intense and the black-headed boy enters Espeon in battle.

" This is getting more harder than I ever thought it would be. " said Ethan.

Now, Karen yells out Sucker Punch from Umbreon, and it made Espeon fainted within just one blow, then Ethan enters Lucario in battle as his final pokemon and telling it to strike Umbreon with Close Combat, but the Fighting-type pokemon didn't faint the Dark-type pokemon and Umbreon retaliates with Return from Karen's orders, even though the move didn't faint Lucario yet, despite seeing it dropping down its endurance, then the blue-headed woman screams out Sucker Punch from Umbreon, but that didn't made Lucario fainted due to having a 4x resistance of Dark-type moves and Ethan yells out Close Combat from his pokemon, finally making Umbreon fainted to death and suddenly makes a smile on his face after beating Karen in an intense battle.

" Wow, I barely defeated you this time, Karen. " said Ethan as he is now reviving his pokemon and restoring their health to the maximum.

" You sure did, and that was a pretty good battle me and you fought towards each other. " said Karen. " And you and Janine should beat it right now since me and Mary are going to stay inside this room for a long time and doing something sensually. "

" Yeah, beat it you two. " said DJ Mary as she is almost using the same words as Karen.

" Ummm... ok then... " said Ethan.

Now, Janine and Ethan are now leaving the room and after ten seconds of doing it, they were turning back to the Dark-type room and making a large gasp on their faces by seeing Karen and DJ Mary kissing each other while standing up. Then, both of the highly-ranked trainers entered the last room and confronted Lance.

" Thank god we've reached onto you, Lance. " said Janine. " Ethan wants his rematch from you and make it quick. "

" Ok, then. " said Lance while he is turning his face to Ethan all of a sudden. " So, Ethan. How did things go from the other Elite Four members? "

" Most of the battles I've had with them minutes ago was intense and hard, especially Koga and Karen with a large extent, and now I'm ready to beat you again in a rematch and in for all. "

" Are you really sure you're ready to face me in a rematch? " said Lance.

" Yes, I'm sure. " said Ethan.

" Ok, then. " said Lance. " Time to face my pokemon with pure powerhousing and rage. "

Once the final battle begins between Lance and Ethan, the black-headed boy releases Weavile out of his pokeball while seeing Lance releasing Salamence, then the Dragon-type pokemon glared its face at Weavile, causing to Imtimidate the Ice-type pokemon to death, and Ethan suddenly screams out Ice Punch from Salamence, making the fiery dragon pokemon faint and the light red-headed man sends out Charizard as his next pokemon in battle. Next, Weavile uses Ice Punch again from his trainers orders, and it didn't make Charizard faint, then the Fire-type pokemon suddenly retaliates with Flamethrower from Lance's order, making Weavile faint in the process and Ethan sends out Lucario in battle.

" You can do it, Ethan. " said Janine. " I know you can. "

After hearing more luck from Janine, Ethan suddenly screams out Extremespeed from Lucario, making Charizard fainted to death by the priority move and Lance releases Gyarados out of his pokeball, then the Water-type pokemon suddenly glares at Lucario, causing to Intimidate it as much as Salamence did to Weavile in the beginning of the battle. Next, Lucario uses Stone Edge off the ground from Ethan's orders, causing the Water-type pokemon to nearly collapse to the ground, then Gyarados retaliates with Earthquake, making Lucario fainted pretty bad, and Ethan sends out Honchkrow in battle. Next, Ethan screams out Sucker Punch from the Dark-type pokemon, making Gyarados fainted within just a single blow right after taking heavy damage from Stone Edge and the former Champion releases Dragonite out of his pokeball, then Ethan screams out Sucker Punch again from his pokemon, which didn't do much heavy damage to Dragonite and the Dragon-type pokemon retaliates with Thunder, causing Honchkrow to zap and explode, plus making it faint with smoke coming out of its body.

" Hmmm... " said Ethan as he is entering Houndoom into the battlefield.

Now, Houndoom uses Hidden Power from Ethan's word and Dragonite suddenly fainted after getting hit by it with a light-blue explosion, then Ethan enters another Dragonite into battle, and Ethan screams out Hidden Power again, but it nearly made the Dragon-type pokemon faint and Dragonite retaliated with Outrage from Lance's orders, causing Houndoom to faint with the dangerous move and the black-headed boy enters Metagross in battle with a smile on his face. While still using Outrage continuesly without harming Metagross a bit, the former champion makes a sudden gasp on his face by seeing that Outrage doesn't do much damage against the Steel-type pokemon and seeing Metagross using Ice Punch from Ethan's words, causing Dragonite to faint on the ground and Lance wasn't pleased.

" I hope this works. " said Lance as he is sending out his last pokemon that is Altaria.

Next, Lance screams out Fire Blast from Altaria in terror, making Metagross fainted in the process, plus the former champion layed a smile on face while seeing Ethan releasing Espeon as his last pokemon out of battle and the black-headed boy screams out Psychic from the Psychic-type pokemon, which nearly made Altaria fainted with an explosion and the Dragon-type pokemon retaliates hard with Outrage from Lance's orders, but it nearly made Espeon faint and Ethan quickly yells out Psychic one more time from Espeon, making Altaria go airbourne while it faints and Janine suddenly screams with joy, assuming that Ethan defeated Lance in an intense battle and the Poison-type Gym Leader suddenly gives Ethan a bear hug.

" You did it, Ethan! " screamed Janine with pure happiness and she gave him a kiss on the jaw, making him blush deeply.

" Of course I did, Janine. " said Ethan as he is now smiling at Janine deeply.

" Well, that was a pretty intense battle, Ethan. " said Lance. " And speaking of intense, do you want to have another rematch with me anytime? "

" Yes, I would love to have a rematch with you, but right now, I'm hanging out with Janine more often and then maybe we'd have our rematch sooner or later. " said Ethan.

" Ok, Ethan. " said Lance. " I'll see the both of you guys later in the near future of so.

Now, Ethan and Janine quickly leaves out of the Pokemon League within just fourty seconds and once they made it outside, Janine lays an even deeper smile on her face and said, " So, you want me to ride on your back while we're roaming around in Jotho, sweetie? "

" Yes. " said Ethan as he is ducking down the floor and letting Janine helding onto his back. " Are you ready to do this, honey? "

" Of course I'm ready, my little Ethan. " said Janine with a deeper blush on her face.

After the brief conversation, Ethan suddenly runs around while Janine was helding onto him and the Poison-type Gym Leader was extremely happy that she could find the only true love that would possibly hang out with her for at least twenty-four hours and seven days a week and it was Ethan.

The End. 


End file.
